The Prevention of Third Impact
by Mr.Carl Clover
Summary: This is my take on how third impact would be prevented :3 This fanfic is Rated M for violence and language. R&R would be much appreciated! If you are looking for a well written fanfic that feels almost cannon, give it a read :3


(Author's Notice: If you recognize this story, it's because I wrote it under a different handle: The Dreaming Angel. This is a much deserved redoing of the fic that I hope can be appreciated. Spoiler Alert! This is a new take on the End of Evangelion movie. If you have not seen the movie, I'd suggest not reading this unless you really want to. For all those who have finished the series and all that, I hope you enjoy this. This is the prologue to my other story called "Emotions" which is going to be based around Rei Ayanami. So sit back, relax, and enjoy PS: Don't correct me on my quotes, I know they aren't 100% accurate xD)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Gainax, ADV Films (R.I.P.), Funimation or Evangelion itself.)

Prologue to Emotions

The Prevention of Third Impact

An Evangelion Fan fiction

By: Mr. Carl Clover

Prologue

NERV headquarters sat dead today like the aftermath of a nuclear explosion. All about the various offices, areas, and every nook and cranny of NERV HQ was in a state of uncertainty. After the final angel, Tabris, was destroyed by one Shinji Ikari, who sat in an empty room curled up to himself like a mental patient, broken by his own mental illness. The whereabouts of one Rei Ayanami was in mystery to everyone, except of Mr. Gendo Ikari himself. As for the feisty red headed Asuka, she lied upon a cold, forgotten bed. Its sheets were as cold as winter as they clung to her lifeless body, trying to give warmth to that of the comatose. Most of the NERV personnel sat in the main room, watching all over the various screens and military maps, keeping watch for any attack that everyone awaited for with much paranoia and spite. The outer walls of NERV were under surveillance by the minimal military forces, more of a joke than anything. They were like a local jail for a small town, heavily under manned. A few soldiers stood around one of the main entrance zones, chatting about their normal lives. However something evil was brewing, ready to explode with the right trigger of the gun.

"So how's your wife? I heard you're almost a dad Kuji," one of the guards nudged on to his friend. Kuji smirked like a happy child and nodded vigorously in response.

"Yeah, this will be the ninth month Hideki, it's so wonderful...you know...the thought of being a dad and all?" Kuji responded. Hideki laughed and gave him a stern pat on the shoulder.

"Good luck man, you're going to need it!" he said with an eccentric laugh, causing Kuji to laugh as well. It had been some time since they both shared a good laugh, ever since Hideki's mother had died. She was such a sweet woman, often bringing the NERV HQ personnel various baked goods, sweets, and treats. The two of them smiled as they recalled the good times of yore. Sadly...it wasn't meant to last. As they continued to chuckle in their everlasting euphoria, it was swiftly silenced but an unfamiliar hand covering Kuji's mouth then the sound of a cracking stab, like that of gravel being stepped upon coming from his spine. Hideki watched in horror as Kuji's body twitched, and then blood fell to the floor. Hideki quickly rose his communicator to his lips only to release a simple word.

"HEEELP!" his voice wrung off the intercom until it was set quiet with a bubbly and gargling sound oozing all over the communicator. The closest outpost officer that was in their range quickly called to Gendo's office with the frightening news. The phone rang off the hook in his office before his calm, firm hand reached to it, slowly raising it to his ear.

"The Japanese Military has arrived sir!" one of various outpost guards called into Gendo's office. His usual posture did not budge as he held the phone. It wasn't long before the call became silent in his ear. Gendo slowly placed back down and returned to his posture, his hands over his mouth, that deepening and vicious glare that always was written all over his face. After his meeting with the members of SEELE this morning, he saw this from a mile away. A crooked smirk curled upon his anxious lips, showing that it was time to start the final preparations. Fuyutsuki peered over at Gendo, catching a brief glimps of the evil smile that unnerved and shook his very soul. Gendo slowly arose from his seat, his evil eyes hidden behind the heavy tent of his glasses.

"Professor Fuyutsuki, please have everyone go into first stage battle alert, and have the Evangelions prepared for launch, it's best that we keep the Evangelions at a more 'safe' location instead of where they can easily targeted..." Gendo ordered. Fuyutsuki grumbled at the order given to him.

"Is this a direct attack from SEELE Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked. Gendo didn't budge from his posture but Fuyutsuki knew that that was a stern yes. Fuyutsuki sighed heavily then returned to his own calm composure, now was not the time to lose ones head.

"Make sure the Evangelions are set for emergency deployment, make sure the pilots for unit 01 and unit 02 are found. Fuyutsuki, please take command of this operation" he stated. Gendo then proceeded to leave the room, leaving Fuyutsuki baffled at what he just heard. The first thing that crossed his mind was "What about the first child?", however, he really knew the answer and killed that thought. The commander was right, and there wasn't a second aloud for delay. He rushed to the intercom relaying through all of NERV.

"Attention all NERV personal, we are on extreme level alert, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill, everyone move to extreme level alert! All personal are to move to level 1 battle stations immediately. If you see any military personal, shoot on sight. As for the main bridge, find the second and first child for launch immediately! The commander has ordered to have the Evangelions on standby for both safety of the pilots and for deployment!" Fuyutsuki yelled and ordered viciously over the intercom with a heavy sigh. His mind puzzled over Gendo's plan, but yet again, he truly already knew. Soon, NERV became in a large state of panic. Explosion could be heard within the facility, as well as the screams of fallen comrades begging for their lives. This was the hell that was about to be lived. Misato Katsuragi stayed put in the main bridge, preparing herself with several guns to go retrieve Shinji. She looked around and commanded those around her to do what needed to be done, now was not a time for doubt.

"Alright! Laika, find Asuka and get her suited up in Evangelion Unit 02 quickly!" She ordered forcefully. She began to shake in her seat, the sight of the carnage and chaos causing her to freak a little. Maya glared over at Misato having heard the order.

"Ma'am Asuka is in no state to fight! She barely has any life in her!" she shouted. Misato glared back over and ferociously shouted in return.

"If they find her, they will kill her..." she said before turning back to the poor, shaking Laika. Misato took a heavy breath and forced her hand to slam on the poor girl's desk. With that, she jumped with the shake and locked with the major.

"Laika, you have to do this, it's for Asuka, you have been her primary coordinator for conditioning for the past years to pilot the Eva, you are the only one who can do this! At least in the Eva she will have protection, please go!" Misato commanded, this time with compassionate words. The shivering Satsuki took a breath and clenched her fists, quickly raising one to her head to present a salute, much like the salute she had always given her Russian superior back in the German-Russian branch.

"Y-yes Ma'am, I will not fail you!" she shouted back, quickly jumping up from her seat. As she ran off Misato called back.

"Laika! Don't forget this!" she bellowed out. Satsuki turned around, noticing gun in Misato's hand. Misato quickly tossed it to her, her shaking hands barely catching it. Satsuki nodded once more and ran off. Misato took a heavy, but quick sigh, turning to her right to talk to Hyuga.

"I need to go find Shinji, please…take care of this from here; I'm counting and putting lives of all these personal in your hands. Please...do me proud," Misato asked as a friend to a friend. Hyuga nodded confidently.

"Don't worry major, I'll be sure to help and guard these people and this place with my life," he responded. Misato placed a kiss on his cheek and ran off. Hyuga had a moment of shock and awe, before taking a breath, a grin graced his face as he cocked the assault rifle he had in his storage compartment under his command point.

Rei slowly arose from her bed, her eyes entranced as the ground continued to shake violently. As she arose to her feet, her mind grew blank, the only thing in her mind was the instructions that Commander Ikari had given her.

"It's is time, I must go to Terminal Dogma now…" with that she walked out the door in her sleeping clothes. It didn't take long before she arrived at her destination. She slowly shed her clothes down to the bone then began to float into the pool of LCL, the place where she normal was tested by the commander. With that, she fell into a short slumber awaiting the final piece. Gendo finally arrived at Rei's location within the pool. Her clothes had already been stripped down and her face was emotionless like the doll that she was supposed to be. Gendo walked up to the edge of the pool and spoke softly.

It's time Rei…it is time to fulfill your duty and your purpose of existence. It is time that we must become one," Gendo spoke deeply. Rei's crimson eyes slowly opened to give him a blank stare, a subtle nod coming from her. With no sign of resistance, she arose from the LCL to join Gendo at his side. It wasn't too long before they arrived at the crucified being, the very key to all of this…Lilith. Rei, with a soft sigh, steadied and prepared herself to fulfill her destiny.

Misato ran desperately and breathlessly through the halls, searching every nook and cranny of the NERV HQ. It seemed the same at every door she came to: she would look in, and find nothing. As she strained her body and mind searching, several of the enemies soldiers seemed to surround a single door. Misato hid around a corner to watch, curious as to what they were doing.

"This is Section 076, Ikari team. We have arrived at the deterred target zone, proceed?" he called into the communicator that he held. Misato's attempted to pick up what they were saying, listening very carefully.

"Proceed, and eliminate the third child with haste. Afterwards, meet up with the raid party and support the attack on the main war room," the communicator rung clearly, catching Misato's ear. Her body froze with a cold sweat, her body beginning to shake. As she heard the crack of the door being opened, she then heard a vicious slam behind them. Misato clenched her fists tightly, snapping her out of the cold embrace of shock. She rushed forward, her shoes clacking against the floor with echoes as she finally reached the door, she began to shake at the handle, with no effect, the door had been locked. Quickly she reached and whipped out her M9 Beretta, quickly aiming it at the door lock.

"I'm coming Shinji!" she shouted in her mind as she unloaded to rounds into the door lock, kicking it in fiercely. In her sight was a horrifying image: All three of the soldiers that had charged in had their guns cocked and to his head, ready for a grand execution. Misato shook her head and charged forward.

"SHINJI!" she roared out. The guards were taken off guard as they turned around, only to lock eyes with an enraged Misato Katsuragi. Shot after shot rang from her Beretta, every one of the shots ringing in the room and the hallway. They immediately readied their sub-machine guns, ready to fire. Shots rang towards Misato, but not could hit their mark. Misato quickly launched herself off to the side, narrowly escaping a barrage of bullets as she planted three rounds into her first target. The puncture and display of blood protruded itself forward; 2 shots in the chest, and one in his head. His body feel dead to the floor as the others turned to fire once more. Again shed dodged back to the front, the soldiers being none the wiser to her tactics. Another three rounds plummeted into the next soldier, this time all three in the chest. She readied herself for the next one but slipped on some chemical spilled on the floor. As she plummeted to the ground she just realized that the room she had ran into was a janitorial room and that one of the soldiers must have shot a container full of it.. Her body hit the ground with a harsh thud, her eyes meeting the soldier's ready to fire. She quickly shut her eyes, tears immediately forming in them as she curled up in a ball.

"Shinji I'm so sorry…" she whispered to herself almost out of shame. As the expected click and loud cracks from the sub-machine sounded, Misato found herself being untouched. She quickly looked up to see bullet after bullet ring and plant itself into the back of the soldier, his body wiggling around in a sick, twisted dance. As the soldier crashed to the floor dead, Misato locked with the eyes of one traumatized and deathly frightened Shinji Ikari, his hands shaking violently around the grip and main part of the machine gun. Shinji then blanked out, his body growing limp as the gun fell to the floor with a clatter. Misato immediately ran over to Shinji, gripping him tightly in a hug.

"Shinji! Oh god Shinji, I'm glad you're ok! Come on, we've got to go! We need to get you safety, come with me now," Misato shouted to him in relief. Shinji's body however, refused to move. He then slowly picked up a side arm from one of the soldiers, its weight causing his hand to strain to move it. Misato stepped back a moment and watched as Shinji slowly raised it to his head. Misato's eyes widened in horror as she watched the disgusting display, ready to hastily put a stop to it. She quickly gripped Shinji's hand fiercely, causing the gun to fall out of his hand with ease, her other hand gripping his shirt to jerk him forward angrily.

"Have you lost your god damn mind! Shinji, pull yourself together! I need you, we need you, Asuka needs you! Rei needs you! WE ALL NEED YOU SHINJI, STOP THIS AND COME ON!" Misato shrieked at Shinji, incredibly upset. Shinji's blank eyes slowly began to gain life as he turned to her, his eyes and head nodding apologetically.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I…I just killed someone and…I can't do this! I just can't!" he cried out. Misato lost her patience and slapped him across the face, helping him gain composure. Shinji's head snapped in the direction of the hit, a large red mark left where contact was. Shinji's tear filled eyes returned to Misato, he eyes gazing apologetically at Shinji.

"Shinji listen, we don't have much time. We need you now more than ever, it's up to you if we live or die. Asuka is already safely in her Evangelion, and we are searching for Rei now. Please Shinji, we need you, and both Rei and Asuka will need you the most," Misato spoke more softly, tossing one of the sub-machineguns on her back. This time, her words caught Shinji's mind more easily. Shinji took a heavy breath and nodded, trying to grip a hold of her hand. She helped him rise to his feet, but he was still none the willing.

"I…still don't deserve to live though…I…" he stuttered. Misato, now with a loss of patience, just grabbed a hold of his wrist and began practically dragging him off to where they need to be.

* * *

Laika ran through the halls keeping the gun in here hands in a death grip, still shaking like a scared mouse about to be devoured by a cat. Unlike the Major, Laika was a pretty strong woman, but didn't have nerves of steel. Regardless of her coming from the Russian support branch in Germany, she was fairly timid. In her mind all she could think about was saving Asuka, the girl she had grown close to over the past year in both Germany and Japan. She always kept her distance to not get too close to her, but the attachment was that of a sibling. She knew that Asuka didn't feel the same, but it didn't matter. As her feet clattered through the halls, she found herself constantly hiding from squad after squad of troops as they swarmed her area. It was like a mouse maze, trying to avoid the cats and trying to find the cheese. As she turned a corner, she came face to face with one of the soldiers. With a quick gasp, she began firing wildly, her nerves gone to hell. The shots rang out through the hall as the soldier fell quickly to the floor; the wounds in his stomach obviously making him go silent. Her eyes widened as she began to breathe quickly and heavily, almost hyper venerating.

"I heard shots from over this way!" a voice called from around the corner. Laika quickly snapped out of it and ran towards Asuka's room which was very close. She quickly opened and ran through the door, slamming it behind her. She caught her breath as she saw Asuka, lying there lifelessly, almost completely dead. The footsteps out in the hall began to grow louder and louder. Laika quickly ran over to Asuka and removed the IV from her arm. She slowly slipped Asuka out from the covers and shut off the machine next to her. The loud, pounding footsteps stopped in front of the door to the room. Laika began to breathe heavily. She quickly moved into the bathroom area of the room, grabbing Asuka's plug suit. As the door began to get kicked, she laid Asuka in the bathtub and quickly threw the curtains around her just in case. She then sat in front of the tub, shaking and razing the gun to the door, ready to do all she could to protect the second child. An explosion rang into the room; apparently the door was blown open. The footsteps filled throughout the room viciously, desperately searching the room. The soldier closest to their door then began to speak on his communicator. Laika quickly shut up to listen closely.

"Sir the target is not in the room, there is another door here, permission to penetrate?" the soldier asked his superior. It was just her luck that this squad had a strong military code.

"Negative, the target has probably been moved to a different room to confuse us. Proceed to leave and search all surroundings rooms immediately!" the communicator rang through the door. The soldier gave a "roger that" and with that all the soldiers stormed out. Laika felt her heart in her throat then slowly swallowed it as they left. She quickly turned to Asuka, ready to prepare her for the Eva.

Gendo watched Rei as she gazed up at Lilith, just like Jesus Christ on the cross, Lilith hung. Impatiently, he placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her to him. His expression was not there, nothing left of her humanity wise, she had shifted and changed, into a doll. Just as Gendo was about to open his mouth, footsteps rang in the room. Gendo quickly turned to a see a familiar, yet desolate face staring at him. It was the steps of Ritsuko Akagi, who had escaped from the holding cell to which she was placed. She raised up a large handgun with both of her hands, pointing it at both Rei and Gendo. She slowly began to walk forward, confidently ready to perform her task.

"I've seen this all along, this whole plan of yours fold out. The way you used my mother, used me, and all of the people here. You are a horrible person! I thought you loved me? How could you just toss us all aside like a pile of trash!" Ritsuko shrieked at the Commander. His gaze met hers, that stone cold glare reaching into her soul and grasping it tightly with its claws. Ritsuko felt sick to her stomach as she rose up the gun once more, not only ready to kill her lover and that disgusting doll, but herself and everyone else. Rei hid behind Gendo, his arm moving to protect her. Ritsuko pulled out a contraption from the pocket of her lab coat, it was a remote of some sort.

"I'm going to destroy everything. You, me, the Eva, and everything else that has to deal with this atrocious, garish plan of yours! Yes, I'm not afraid to die nor am I afraid to kill!" she yelled out. Gendo slowly reached behind him to a handgun that he always kept conveniently placed for his own protection. Ritsuko was obviously to deranged and mentally unstable to notice. She looked down at the controller in her shaking hand, ready to press the trigger. On the screen was a picture of all three magi, signifying with the order she was about to receive. As she pressed the trigger she shut her eyes tight, ready to die in the blazing fires of hell that she was about to conjure fourth. Nothing happened. She snapped out of the tense expression in panic trying to figure out what happened.

"It's not working! What's going on!" she spoke like a deranged lunatic trying to kill themselves over and over again. She quickly turned her eyes to the controller, which caused them to widen in both anger and terror. Among the Magi, Caspar refused the request, nullifying the other two's decisions.

"Caspar betrayed me!" she screamed throwing the controller to the ground angrily. The smashing sound of it hitting the ground and fizzling ringing in her ears louder than any speaker could. Tears began to crawl down your face, making their way to the floor like raindrops on a dreary day.

"How…how could you choose your lover over me mother…HOW!" she shrieked angrily, smashing the controller with her foot. At this point the gun that was in her hand had already dropped the gun, which was deaf to her ears. Her eyes shifted to Gendo as the cocking of his gun shot to her ear. She looked up in terror as Gendo aimed.

"Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, the truth is…" he ended his words as he mouthed the rest of what he was to say. Somewhat of a twisted smile was on his lips as Ritsuko read his lip, her body shivered and tensed up. The words read "I'm your father…".

"You liar…YOU LIAR!" she shrieked out like a banshee as she recklessly charged Gendo with no thoughts in mind. Gendo, without a second thought, let a powerful shot ring from his gun. As the cartridge hit the ground, Ritsuko found herself being knocked off her feet, a hot, swelling sensation being felt in her chest. Her body splashed in the pool of LCL next to where they all stood. The vision of Rei Ayanami blurred in front of her eyes for a split second, causing one last horrific image to be burned into her brain. With her dying breaths, Ritsuko reached out her hand, enraged and scared towards Gendo, the only thought in her mind being "mother, how could you?" With that, her body became lifeless as it lay in the pool, her blood slowly mixing with the LCL. Gendo dropped the smoking gun to the ground carelessly, turning back to Rei, ready to perform the final steps.

"And now…we wait…" Gendo spoke softly, only to be caught by Rei and himself.

Laika began to walk down the hall, an unconscious Asuka Langely Shoryu, laying limp in her arms. She fortunately was strong enough to carry her without too many problems; the only problem had to avoid the troops. Around every corner, fear filled Laika's soul, the fear of losing Asuka and her life. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally made it to the entry room to where the Evangelion sat and waited. The red behemoth of a machine towered over the platform in which they stood, ready to take care of Laika's precious Asuka. She laid Asuka against the closest wall right next to the sub-control panel that controlled the launch platform and activation of the plug. She slowly began tapping on the keys as quickly as she could. What sounded like dozens of footsteps came from behind her, causing her to panic and go faster. Slowly, the plug for the Eva lowered down in front of them, ready to by hoist up the Evangelion's entry. She quickly ran up to the plug and forced it's hatch open, from there she ran to Asuka. She grabbed her tightly and rushed back over to the plug. Before she laid Asuka down into it, the door in which they came exploded open, a dozen troops ready to rush in. Laika then rushed Asuka into the plug. As Asuka laid there, Laika's eyes teared up, knowing that this was the end of the line. She slowly reached into the plug, giving Asuka a hug.

"So long, Asuka…I'll miss you…" she said sadly. Several tears dripped onto Asuka's hand before she backed out. Asuka's eyes slowly opened, catching a glimpse of Laika's upset face, shutting the hatch.

"Laika…?" she spoke softly to herself as she lay back, gazing into the darkness in front of her. She thought about it for a moment, but didn't really believe it. She shut her eyes again, drifting away. Laika hit in the commands for the life to take it up and position it. Laika watched in sorrow as it rose, the footsteps of all the soldiers growing closer from way across the platform. The plug then locked into the Eva, awaiting the final command. Laika quickly gave the input, and it was done. The plug slowly screwed itself into the Eva, the back of the Eva closing and locking behind it. As Laika watched , a sudden warm, stinging sensation hit her lower back. She felt her body slowly go numb. She yelled in pain as the bullet wound began to draw its blood, dripping to floor steadily. She slowly stumbled her way over to the launch button, trying desperately to get to it. The viewing panels opened up for Asuka as the plug synched to the Eva. The lights from the panels forced Asuka's eyes to open slowly once more. However, they didn't open up to something wonderful, the only opened up for more tradgedy. Asuka's body began to shake again as she watched in horror. Her body felt heavy like metal, barely able to move. She watched as another bullet planted itself into Laika's side, a scream and cough of blood following it. Laika finally made it to her destination. She stumbled and quickly slammed down the button to catch herself from falling. She smiled as she gazed up the Eva, as it readied for launch. The sounds of all the hatches overhead opening signified it was prepared for the escape. Laika watched with content as an RPG shot flew towards her, her tears dripping on her bloody hands and the controls.

"I'm glad…Asuka is safe…" she spoke to herself, those last words leaving her at peace. Asuka watched lazily at the screens as the Evangelion launched the last thing she saw was Laika's body being engulfed in a display of hellfire and destruction. Asuka began to weep to herself. Trauma, mental instability, and all the rest had finally piled up to the point of no return. She watched in darkness as she curled up into a ball in the cockpit, not knowing where it was to lead.

"Momma…Momma…" she began to whisper softly to herself like a mental patient, her world becoming black behind your tear filled eyes.

In the car, with the mangled heads and spines of the failed Evas flying by through the windows, Shinji watched lifelessly in a dead state of mind. Misato continued to speed up, knowing that time was not on her side. The sick silence was finally broken by Misato, who knew that she had to snap Shinji out of this shitty status.

"Listen Shinji…at this point you need to prepare yourself for what is to come. I have no idea what the hell it going to happen on the surface of this place, but I do know that you have the strength to save us all. I know…I know there isn't really much that I can do for you Shinji, but…I care and I want you to be alright," she spoke fourth, Shinji's head only turning to face the front as they drove. Misato sighed heavily and slammed her foot on the gas, the engine of her Alpine giving out a roaring echo, almost saying you better get the hell out of the way, because here we come.

The darkness consumed Asuka at the bottom of the lake. Nothing but deep blue sea, darkness in her soul, and sadness in her heart filled the cockpit of the inactive Evangelion. Suddenly, explosions against the Evangelion began to roar out, the shockwaves from them causing the Evangelion to rock around like an earthquake. Asuka could only scream and yell to her in a panic, curling up into a tighter ball within the cockpit. As she lost touch with herself, she began to visualize things in her mind. At first…it was darkness, the same that had been with her the past hour. She began to whimper and murmur words as the explosions continued to shake up the Evangelion.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she kept repeating to herself, every time curling up into a tighter ball. With the last scream, the horrifying images in front of her began to fade. Slowly, warmth began to fill her heart. She suddenly saw her mother, standing before her. It was more of a figure, like a soul or a ghost, but she knew that it was her mother without a doubt in her mind. Her teary eyes began to open up with joy, the warmness of what felt like her mother's touch held her in its arms warmly.

"Mama? Have you…have you always been here with me all along?" she asked the warmth. From the outside it would appear she was a lunatic, but within her soul, heart and eyes, she could see her, she could see her mother true to life. The plug began to feel warm, a good warmth that only a mother's love could give. Asuka finally let go of her legs, and slowly slid into the cockpit as she was supposed to.

"Mama!" she shouted happily. On the surface, various ships and planes could be constantly bombing the lake, without any restraint. Suddenly, from the depths of it, Unit 02 activated. It arose from the depths like a demon from hell, its glowing eyes signaling that all those who opposed would be destroyed. All the vehicles and units began opening fire upon the Evangelion with all they had but to no avail. Asuka began to smile wildly, as her venturous and cocky nature returned in full blast.

"Hah! That's all you've got? Come on!" she shouted out manically, quickly grabbing one of the jets hovering over head. She then quickly tossed it into another jet hovering nearby, slamming it into it, and causing them both to explode. She grinned as she caught wind of a whole wave of missiles being launched at her. She thought quickly and picked up one of the battleships in the water as if it were a big toy. She then held it in front of her like a shield as all the missiles crashed into it, ripping the ship to shreds in their deathly explosions. With what was remaining of the ship, she tossed it with a battle cry at the mountain, eliminating all forces upon it.

"I can't be defeated this way! I'll destroy all of you without any trouble!" she cackled out, turning towards the next forces. A whole swarm of air units and missiles began to barrage her, which she retaliated with a strong, swift swing of the Evangelion's arm, bringing up it's AT field to destroy everything within its path. Several ground troops began to plan against it as it continued to wipe out their troops.

"Quickly! Severe the power cable! Focus all units on it now!" the General commanded to his troops via communicators. All the tanks on the ground began firing upon the cable, until eventually it gave way and was destroyed. Asuka let out a loud curse as she ejected the useless connector. She continued to just grin and face forward.

"Even with my cable un-attached…I still have 4000 plates of fortified armor!" She shouted out with a smile. She then swung around her leg around the area, destroying everything that had been firing. From the air, two huge missiles almost the size of the Evangelion itself were aimed and fired towards her. The first one Asuka met with a fist, pressing it deep into the missile like it was nothing. The other directly hit her Evangelion right in the head. The two then exploded ferociously, the units all around being decimated. Asuka emerged from the fire and brimstone untouched, ready to keep it going. She just smiled a wicked smile until she saw several, rather larger planes flying overhead. She gazed up at it, only able to watch and wait.

Quickly Shinji and Misato continued running through headquarters after they arrived, desperately searching for the launch room for Evangelion Unit 01. Ringing over the intercoms was the sounds of Asuka's cries of battle and the destruction she was causing. Shinji dragged along as his mind took into the account he had murdered two people now: First Kowaru, then that soldier. The thoughts slowly begin to grip at his heart, making it harder to breathe as tears dragged from his wide open eyes and into the air as he half ran and was half dragged. Misato pulled with all her might until they came into a large room with the launch zone up ahead. She then stopped to catch her breath.

"Shinji...I hope you are ready to fight...cause if you're not...Asuka will die out there!" she stated looking at Shinji breathlessly, trying to get her point across. Shinji's eyes closed a little and nodded faintly, not really sure how to act in this situation. Misato finally took a hefty breath with a self gratifying nod as she gripped Shinji's hand again. As they both started running for the door, the clattering footsteps of troops began to crawl towards them from the rear.

"How many of these soldiers did they send?" she shouted out, helping Shinji run in-front of her. Shinji, however, began to fall behind, trying to keep up with all the stress on his mind and soul. Misato made it to the door and hit the lock to open it, however, Shinji wasn't there. She quickly turned to see several soldiers rise up their handguns to make for an execution on the third child.

"Shit!" she shouted abruptly as she jumped to Shinji and quickly threw him in front of her. A loud gunshot echoed through the large room as a large splat of blood flew off from Misato's side. The warm stinging pain shot through all of Misato's body, almost making her entire body go numb. She cried out in pain but was able to grab Shinji and slam the door shut and locked.

"Sir they got to the hangar, should we pursue them?" the solider called on his communicator. The mechanism scratched and crackled till the commanders voice came on, ready to deliver the orders.

"Negative, that area is targeted for demolition, fall back now" the voice sounded. The troops nodded at each other and left the room. Misato held her side in agonizing and almost unbearable pain as she checked for power. Misato stumbled over to the gate praying to god they still worked. With that, she nudged up against the wall to help her maintain balance.

"Oh thank god! The lifts are still working! That means that...there's...there's still time" she stated pushing the button to open the lift. Shinji watched Misato as she struggled, his eyes following the trail of blood that followed her with each step. He slowly walked over to her, seeing what happened when she lost her balance. She grabbed a hold of Shinji's shirt then pushed him up against the chain link fencing beside the launch button, waiting for the life to arrive.

"Listen Shinji, you have to go out there...you have to help Asuka and save NERV" she spoke coughing up some blood. Shinji's eyes steered to the ground as he kept picturing the deaths of the people he killed, along with the dripping blood from Misato's side. It all flowed through his mind and soul, causing a maelstrom of emotions.

"But Misato...I don't want to kill anymore...I've already killed two people...and, the pain is just unbearable! The pain in my body and heart hurts so much! It's tearing me apart!" he shouted. Misato angrily grabbed him again and slammed him back up against the chain link fencing again, trying to force some shock into him.

"SHINJI! If nothing else, do it for Asuka, do it for Rei, and please, please...if nothing else do it for me..." she began crying with every word, the pain in her side growing immensely with every movement. Shinji proceeded to be difficult, trying to hide in his own little world away from this pain and suffering.

"Misato you aren't me! You don't know how this feels for me!" he shouted cowardly. With those words, Misato finally lost it; she grabbed a hold of him and began slamming him against the fence over and over until she finally stopped.

"So fucking what if I'm not you! Listen Shinji, god knows I'm not perfect; I'm as far from perfect as anyone can get. I may not be you, but we both share pain and suffering! Shinji please, you have to do this for everyone, everyone's fate, my fate, is in your hands" Misato spoke, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to make it out of this alive. Shinji took a heavy breath and released, giving her a firm nod this time. Misato grunted in pain once more as she reached behind her neck.

"Shinji…here, I'd like to give you something." Misato said removing her cross from her neck. Slowly, she placed it into Shinji's pale hands, slowly closing his fingers over it. Misato then smiled faintly and slowly slid her shaking hand against Shinji's cheek. Slowly, Misato moved close to Shinji and gave a gentle kiss on his lips, causing him to blink and awaken to the situation. As she pulled away, she made a weak smile.

"That was a grown up kiss heh, when you're done, come back and we'll finish that off" she winked and pushed Shinji back into the door. As Shinji's back hit the wall, he saw Misato's eyes begin to fill with tears with her smile. Before the door could shut, Shinji bounced off the back wall and quickly grabbed Misato. Her eyes widened in surprise as she found herself being dragged into the launch doors with him. Misato made a loud gasp as her body rammed into Shinji's, a minor blood spot imprinting itself on Shinji's shirt. As the lift went up, loud explosions and vibrations could be felt and heard beneath them as the lift began its ascent towards their final destination.

Asuka gazed up at the planes overhead, her battery quickly depleting. She noticed that one after one, white beings were being dropped from each one, till there were nine descending. She quickly noticed that they each dropped what looked like Evangelions, and as they dropped, they grew wings so that they could have a steady landing. She blinked several times before they all landed at once, shattering the ground beneath them. Asuka braced for impact as she noticed their body. They had demented faces on all of them, twisted smiles that simulated a terrible aura of what is to come. They reminded her of the horrible smile she caught her mother with, after she hung herself. All of them were white, with bodies similar to her own Evangelion. They each rose up an oddly shaped bladed weapon as they retracted their wings and surrounded Asuka.

"The Eva series…it…it has been completed," she said with a bit of shock. She looked all around her to see herself being completely surrounded. She then smiled and prepared herself as she watched her time.

"Well looks like they aren't making this any easier on me. They truly don't know how to treat someone fresh out of the hospital" Asuka chuckled. They all began to move in on her as she gripped her controls tightly, ready to go.

"Nine units in three and a half minutes, so that's twenty seconds each with time to spare!" Asuka calculated as she charged forward yelling with a battle cry. She sprang up high into the air and landed on the first Eva 06 series unit. As she landed she separated its jaw in half, causing blood to spout like a fountain of water from where its head was, as she landed and shattered the ground, she caught the fairly dead Eva unit and lifted it over her head. She growled with joy as she twisted it in half like a wash cloth, pouring blood all over her Evangelion.

"Este!" Asuka said in German with a grin.

Misato stared at Shinji the whole ride up the elevator. This had been the first time she'd ever seen Shinji pull himself together or do something like this she'd ever seen. Her thoughts erratically shot through her head as her side bled out onto the ground, pressing her hand over it the best she could to stop the bleeding. She slowly slid to the floor of the elevator, gasping for air.

"Shinji never does anything like that, that...that must mean...he's ready to go through with this" she concluded to herself. Shinji looked over at the wound and shivered, it wasn't easy watching Misato suffer this harshly.

"I couldn't do it alone Misato, so I had to bring you with me, I need you here...plus...I…I didn't want you to die, I want you to stay alive, because…I care about you Misato," Shinji stated. Misato grunted and let out a loud yell as she gripped her side. Shinji's eyes widened. He quickly ripped off a large shred from his shirt, folding it over again and again darting to Misato's side.

"Here here, please...don't die, don't die Misato" Shinji rambled like a mental patient. Misato brushed her hand through Shinji's hair as he pushed it against the wound. She grunted loudly as she slowly un-did her belt that she was wearing and wrapped it around her waist, allowing the cloth to stay in its place. Shinji sat back in relief, knowing that he had done at least something to help this situation.

"Thank you Shinji...I still think you should've done this on your own, but me… I don't want to die either" she thanked sincerely, thankful to god. No more than two minutes later, the door opened to the hanger. Shinji helped lead Misato out of the elevator, knowing that she couldn't move the best at the moment. Evangelion Unit 01 sat there, covered in LCL as if it were Excalibur being needed to be pulled from the stone. His attention was soon drawn to the intercom however, as he heard Asuka's cries.

"AHHH!" Asuka lashed out again with her voice. She had taken down another two before she knew it, one with her fist, bashing it's skull in, and another pulling out a progressive knife and stabbing it over and over into its head till ripping it out in the water. She growled and charged in without hesitation, giving a good powerful tackle to the ground. Sadly though, when she went to stab down on her target, she saw her progressive knife crumble to pieces.

"Shiest!" she shouted as the Eva on the ground threw up its palm against Asuka pushing her off. She growled finding one of their unusual bladed weapons on the ground. She grabbed it quickly and awkwardly swung it as hard as she could at the ugly Evangelion. It deflected it with its own weapon, knocking Asuka back, but ferociously she retaliated, slashing right through its shoulder. Quickly she whirled around and slashed one who was sneaking up behind her in half. Several of the Eva Units backed off. Asuka saw one of them trying to retreat. "Oh no you don't!" she screamed, chucking the odd bladed weapon right at the Eva, piercing it's AT field and impaling right through it. Another Eva came up behind hers and put it in a headlock. Asuka growled and yelled loudly as she kicked the Eva's shins in then turned around grabbing it into a headlock. "How do you like this!" she growled again snapping its neck. Its head dangled there like a fishing bob as another one jumped at her.

"Damn they are persistent; and of course that idiot Shinji is nowhere to be found!" Asuka's voice roared over the intercom, Shinji rested Misato against a wall.

"Please Misato, I need to go to her, don't die on me! After I help Asuka, I'm coming back for you!" he shouted as he walked to the Evangelion. He then began shouting at it angrily, hoping that it would work for whatever reason.

"Come on! I need to save Asuka! Come ON!" he shouted out angrily kicking at some of the hardened LCL. Suddenly the Eva rose up its arm and freed itself from the ice prison. Shinji sighed happily and jumped on its arm and ran up to the back, using the small control panel on the Eva to manually have the plug come up. He then jumped into the plug's cockpit, mentally prepared to handle this. He didn't have time to put on a plug suit so he grabbed on to his brain wave emitters that he usually left in the cockpit and started it up. After a minute he broke through the rest LCL and began to launch.

"I'm coming Asuka!" Shinji shouted to himself, trying to make it in time. Misato leaned against the wall of the launch bay, powerless to do anything. Her blood still trickled down to the floor but not nearly enough to kill her as it was before. She reflected on what happened, convinced that Shinji was finally ready to stop running away from things. It made her grow a warm smile as she decided to sit against the wall, this time just saving her strength.

Asuka exhaustedly charged the last Evangelion she saw. With only 15 seconds left of power, it was more determining then anything she had ever done. The charge felt like hours as she approached the last Evangelion unit. Her expression was that of a murderous dog, ready to rip apart anything that got near it.

"This is the last one!" She screamed out, stabbing its core with another progressive knife from her other Evangelion unit shoulder. As the knife chipped and shredded away the core, she growled and howled desperately, in her head, screaming for it to die over and over again. As it fell to the ground dead, she turned the Evangelion's and saw one of the bladed weapons lunging at her. She rose up her AT field to stop it. After that, it changed form...The Lance of Longinus. Asuka's eyes shot open in horror as it penetrated her AT field. She closed her eyes and screamed with fear. Asuka shook and stayed there, crying wildly at the thought of dying. She then realized that she was not dead. Even though her Evangelion shut down, she turned on the screens with its life support reserve, and saw Shinji standing there, gripping the lance with all of his strength. The lance fought against Shinji's strength but in the end, he was able to throw it back. It hit the ground with a crashing thud. Shinji called over Asuka's com line.

"Asuka! Asuka! Can you hear me!" He yelled. If there was a voice that she was not expecting, it would be the voice of Shinji Ikari. Asuka just couldn't believe it, it was like a mirage. Her body laid there in shock, as his familiar voice came on. Her emotions began to battle one another. One emotion growling at the other, that she had to be saved again, her pride lashing out at her mind. The other emotion however, was love. The thought that Shinji saved her, she, who was centimeters from death, she who treated him like shit, was saved.

"I'm…I'm ok Shinji…thank…" she said, breaking the sentence by passing out. Shinji took a hefty breath and smiled to himself. He helped Asuka's Eva lay upon the ground, so that there wouldn't be any surprise crashes then looked around. Blood and gore was everywhere, and all Shinji could think of, was chaos. His expression was more along the lines of speechlessness.

"Did Asuka do all this? That's...incredible..." he awed. He looked around at the all the dead Evangelion units on the ground, some in one piece, others that weren't so lucky. As he looked around, something caught his eye, movement. He blinked and began to get tense as all of the Evangelion units began to rise up from the grave. Shinji howled in fright and moved his Evangelion in front of Asuka's scared out of his mind.

Rei sighed and opened herself up to Gendo's hand. As it seeped into Rei's chest, them becoming one, the scream of Shinji Ikari began to scream in her heart. Her eyes widened as she covered her ears, rejecting Gendo's hand. Gendo looked on in fright as he returned his arm to himself without a hand. He clenched it to his stomach in agony as Rei began to move away past him. She glared at Gendo, deeply into his eyes before she proceeded to leave. Gendo tried to cry out, but his words were cut short by coughs of blood.

"I'm sorry, but…Ikari is calling to me, he needs me…" she spoke softly to Gendo as she walked away, leaving Gendo to wallow in his pain and agony. In his pain he began to hallucinate the image of his wife's spirit moving in front of his eyes. Gendo smiled the best he could, his eyes still hidden behind those glasses of his.

"Yui...I've done the wrong thing...I...I never was a good father to Shinji, I...I didn't know what to do after you died...it was like, it was like the whole world was dead to me and…I took it all out on Shinji…Yui…forgive me…." he spoke to the unspeaking ghost as his eyes fell shut, his body, now silenced.

Shinji freaked out at the site of all the units that Asuka had just slain regenerating themselves, it was literally like night of the living dead, all the dead coming back to feed on the living. He grit his teeth harshly as he grabbed a progressive knife, ready to try and defend himself and Asuka. All the units began to retrieve their weapons from all over the area, slowly closing in on Shinji. As he held his progressive knife in-front of him, he began to look all around him, watching as they reared him into a corner. He began to breath erratically, trying to control himself.

"I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away…I need help!" his voice cried out as one of the Units' weapons formed into a Lance of Longinus. It was quickly thrown at him, leaving him very little room to move. He thought quickly and threw his knife at it, blocking it enough to where he could dodge it. By the time he recovered though, three units already had their sights set on Asuka's Evangelion. He yelled out loudly as he dashed forward, standing back in front of her Evangelion. He was prepared to give his life for her.

"I won't let you hurt Asuka! You'll have to kill me first!" he shouted out, holding his arms out to defend her. The three units became five as they all readied their lances. Shinji then took a big breath and held it, gripping his controls tightly to ready himself for the hellish pain and impact. He cried out in pain even before it was to come because of fear, but found him…unharmed. He quickly shot his eyes open to see the head on one of the units fly off, a huge blood spray following it. Shinji looked around, only to find the unit 00 prototype, standing in its wake. Rei's unit stood there. The prototype's orange color glistened in the dim depressing light of the sun. In her hands was the prototype progressive sword that looked to be in the shape of a katana. It was readied to carry out its finally retribution. She soon heard Shinji over the com as the other Evangelions backed up confused.

"Ayanami!" Shinji shouted over the com link. Rei pushed the button on the controller and messaged him back.

"Ikari, grab Asuka Langley Shoryu and escort her and her Evangelion unit from the battlefield. Afterwards you should try to see if there are still troops around Central Dogma area and eliminate them. I will handle this from here..." she spoke. Shinji quickly nodded and grabbed Unit 02.

"I'm coming back for you when I'm done! I swear to you I won't let you die!" he shouted back, carrying Evangelion unit 02 in his arm. He grunted at the weight as he ran, his cable dragging behind him. Rei then turned her attention to the other Evangelion Units. She closed her eyes as she thought of every possible scenario for this, and none of them turned out positive. She took a heavy sigh as she readied the progressive sword and awaited their next attack. One of the Evangelions reared back and hurled a lance towards her, its blinding speed closing in. Rei glared and stepped back, bringing the sword up in a vertical swing that cut down the imitation lance. She then looked cautious around for the closest unit. Quickly darted to the closest one to her, her expression only vaguely angered as she slashed the Eva unit's arm off, then backed up and stabbed through it. She recalled Commander Ikari talking about a new system called the S2 engine. It was for unmanned Evangelions to regenerate various parts of their structure, they must be destroyed. She kicked the unit off of her blade face down then stabbed down where the cockpit would be, silencing it for good. She heard the approach of another unit and quickly whirled around, blocking a swing from the odd-shaped weapon that turned into a lance. The unit went to stab at Rei but was taken down by a kick to the back of the leg. Rei angrily slammed the tip of the sword down through the unit's plate armor, and smashed right through the S2 engine. Two approached her head on, while a third readied a lance to throw. Rei quickly whirled around, slashing at two of them forcing them back. She then moved to dodge the thrown lance, narrowly escaping its throw. She took a heavy breath as she stabbed through one unit's chest then ripped it out and stabbed it into another. The S2 engines on those were no more. She turned to stab another one but missed, only thrusting through their stomach. The unit kicked Rei's Evangelion back and the reached down to the sword, snapping it in two. Rei shifted uncomfortably, forgetting that the prototype had no backup weapons. She made a sour face another one swung at her. She quickly turned to dodge, and then kicked it back, trying to get away to find a weapon. She looked around desperately to find one, but to no avail. She quickly reared the unit back around to find another one jumping at her. She quickly moved back to avoid then went to go swing her fist, but instead felt a wicked, sharp pain shoot through her stomach. One of the Eva units behind her had impaled her from the back with a lance. She cried out in pain then turned around, grabbing the lance and forcing up into and through the chest of the unit that stabbed her, destroying the S2 engine.

"I must do this...for Ikari!" she shrieked in restraint. She threw the unit down and then forcedly pulled the lance out of her torso. She screamed out in agony as blood poured from her unit's torso. Her stomach felt like a fork was stabbed into her and was being twirled around, tearing up her insides, which ironically enough was not too far off. She screamed in pain as she stumbled forward and impaled another unit through its chest, destroying another S2 engine. Having desperately run for Ikari, she noticed the battery timer to her side. She grew a cold sweat when she realized that she had forgotten a cable. She took a deep breath and continued on, fighting through the pain by stabbing through another one, destroying its S2 engine, but only barely. The pain was beginning to wear out her vision, forcing it to start blurring. Her body felt numb, every movement she felt, was a struggle, as if trying to move and arm or a leg that wasn't there. Her Evangelion stumbled over after throwing the lance into one of the last two units, piercing through its S2 engine and dropping it dead. All around Rei's Evangelion was nothing but corpses of destroyed Evangelions. She laid there and watched as the one left began to approach her. She had given it a good run, but it was time to say goodbye.

"I….I have no more options, I can't fight and my batteries almost up. I'm sorry Ikari…I have no choices left…" She said slowly turning around and gripped onto the self-destruct lever. "I'm sorry Ikari..." she whispered to herself once more as she started to pull it. Before she could, a lance was stabbed into her Eva's back, ripping through the armor. Rei screamed and shrieked in pain, being tossed from the ignition puller for the self-destruct device. She began to fear the worst. Then...the weight on her back was lifted. She heard a loud crash and screams over the com link. Her unit grew silent and she blacked out...

"Yeah! All the enemy Evangelion units have been silenced!" Hyuga shouted over the intercom, another bullet whizzing by his head. He quickly ducked for cover beside Aoba and Maya, getting tired of this insane offensive. All of the NERV personal in the room were hiding from death or had embraced it. Blood covered the floors like rivers leading to hell. Hyuga jumped up from the console and fired several pistol shots at the invading military. He saw another soldier drop to the ground dead. He ducked back down quickly as a hail of gunfire flew overhead.

"There's too many of them, but I must say, this is kind of badass" Aoba smirked with a weak tone; he winced in pain from the light gun wound on his side that Maya had previously treated. Aoba's favorite movie genre was shoot-em-ups, which ironically he was in the middle of. The three of them groaned at each other. That comment was a little bit dry for the situation.

"We could leave this position, but we can't abandon the Magi..." Ibuki spoke. Hyuga looked over at her and back down at the Magi. He sighed with a nod but also looked back at her. His eyes growing very dim.

"I'm afraid that either they are going to take it, or we are going to have to destroy it…" Hyuga responded. Maya shook her head and backed up shaking her head. Slow at first, then more erratically. Aoba cocked and eyebrow curiously wondering what he was babbling about.

"What are you saying Hyuga, we just blow up the Magi?" he asked bluntly, almost sarcastic. To his surprise however, Hyuga gave a nod. Aoba gritted his teeth and glared at Hyuga, grabbing his arm tightly.

"Don't be a hero Hyuga," he said. Maya wondered at first what the heck Aoba was talking about, but Maya finally figured it out and began tearing up. It didn't really help that she was afraid of death and blood, but all the barrages of gunfire left her scared to death. Hyuga flinched for a second and looked around the console. At least two dozen of NERV's employees were curled up scared for their lives, only one of them a soldier. Hyuga grabbed Maya's arms firmly and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Maya, take the remaining NERV personal and run as far as you can with them, there is a soldier over there to accompany you. Me and Aoba will distract them for you" Hyuga ordered. Maya began crying wildly, shaking her head.

"No no no! I can't let you two die for us! No no!" she shook her head like a lunatic, holding onto it for dear life. Hyuga gripped her arms tightly again and shook her, Aoba still duck and covering after a couple of shots.

"It's an order from the Major, Maya. She ordered me to protect as many as the personal as I could. Please, I beg you; please escort the others to a safe place. This is wish from a friend and a comrade, I promise we won't die," Maya cried loudly and ran off, opening the door with the code, signaling for the people to run for it. They all ran towards the door in a state of panic, Maya signaling them through with her tear blinded eyes. Aoba looked over and noticed one of the enemy soldiers running towards Maya ready to fire. She screamed at the charge fearing for her life along with the screams of the personal being gunned down on the other side of the main room.

"Oh hell no!" Aoba shouted tackling down the soldier who made the run for it and shooting him several times with the sub-machine gun in his hand. Maya Ibuki looked down at Aoba and worded the words "Thank you" with her lips. Aoba nodded and rolled back under the console, handing three grenades to Hyuga. Hyuga looked down in surprise. "Check it out; I got these off of the soldier, now use em to destroy the Magi!" Aoba shouted. He grabbed the assault rifle from the soldier and readied the Uzi in his other hand. He grinned down at Hyuga. "Hey Hyuga, remember when I talked about those old movies? Well I've always wanted to do this" he said with a laugh. He coughed up stagnant blood at the end of the cough, and then smirked again. Hyuga shook his head with a smile.

"You're such a dumbass, but how many times can you say you have actually done that right...?" he said. They both nodded to each other and split from the console. Aoba shot upward into the air grabbing the soldiers' attentions. He then stood up with both weapons in his hands grinning at the enemy.

"Come and get me you monsters!" He shouted as he started hailing gunfire from both weapons, plowing through several soldiers. Shell after shell of every round began piling around him with every second. He moved from side to side with a strafe, trying not to get completely gunned down. While that distraction happening, Hyuga ran down and dove towards the Magi. He started hitting in all the codes that Maya had given him the day before. He started the input on each one, slowly they rose up. Aoba continued firing away at the soldiers, trying to maintain the crazy amount of kick the guns were putting on his wound. Several units turned to him and hailed fire at him. Several shots hit him in the arms and legs, which put him down in massive pain. He fell over still shooting at them till the guns fell from his hands, which didn't take very long.. He grinned as he watched the soldiers approach him, reloading their firearms.

"Just like in those old shoot-em-up movies huh?" he jested to himself. He grimly watched as the soldiers rose up their guns, just then however, one of the NERV soldiers jumped in front of him and hailed fire. Aoba looked on in surprise.

"Get out of here sir! It's my duty to die for these people, not yours!" the NERV soldier shouted, Aoba started crawling with all his might towards the door as the NERV soldier was gunned down to shreds, his cries filling the room. Maya quickly grabbed onto his hand and dragged him quickly into the door shutting it behind her, a trail of blood following Aoba's body. Hyuga started pulling the pins and throwing the grenades in, after hitting the self-destruct sequence, which would blow up the immediate room first, then a larger discharge throughout the area away from where they were headed. Afterwards, he waited for an opportune time to make his move up. After he noticed a bunch of soldiers reloading, he quickly jolted, making a run for the door.

"Hyuga come on, you can make it!" Maya shouted. Aoba still lying on the ground, reached out as well.

"Come on Hyuga! Move your ass, you're gonna make it!"Aoba shouted. Hyuga reached out but was cut short by a bullet to his chest. Maya and Aoba's eyes widened as several bullet shots dove into Hyuga's chest, dropping him to the ground. It was like time stood still for every agonizing bullet, every shot showed in full detail. Hyuga yelled and cried out with every last inch of strength he had.

"No! Hyuga!" Aoba shouted trying to crawl out after him. One of several of the NERV personal dragged him away from the door and restrained him as gently as they could.

"Hyuga…you fool…you promised me you wouldn't die!" Maya screamed to herself over and over again.

"Major...did...did I do well?" he whispered to himself as he coughed up blood from his mouth. Hyuga turned to Maya and Aoba, slowly trying to crawl all over with his mortal wound. Maya tried running out after Aoba was dragged away, fighting what was inevitable. She was grabbed quickly by the NERV soldier. Maya shrieked and struggled madly.

"No! Let me save him! Let me go! I have to save him!" she screamed wildly as the door shut tight, the last remaining image was a smile and the words "fair well" being worded on his lips. She screamed and yelled over and over again. Aoba's and Maya's eyes were filled with tears of great sorrow, their best friend laid dead on the ground in the other room. All the soldiers in the sector charged into the room surrounded the Magi, which looked normal at first glance. As one of the soldiers reached up to his com-link to tell the commander, the Magi exploded in a giant typhoon of fire and metal shards. As Maya, Aoba, and the remaining staff ran from the door, the screams and yells of all the soldiers ran and echoed through the hall. Aoba yelled out in pain from his wound and the soldier bent down to dress it. Maya looked down at Aoba in horror.

"Aoba, I swear to god if you die on me, I'll never forgive you! Don't die on me too! Please don't die! I'm scared!" she shouted. Aoba grinned at her and coughed up some more blood. In his mind, he was too badass to die, plus, he had to live on for Hyuga's sake.

"I'm...I'm not going to die on you, I swear to you that. By the way…when this is all over…would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" he spoke weakly, grunting from the pain of the dressing being wrapped tight. Maya could tell he was being completely serious with her. She kneeled down next to him and laid her head against his shoulder while his wounds were being dressed, saying yes through her body to his. It felt like an eternity went by as they sat there, Hyuga's face tattooed onto their brains. After about five minutes though, they were forced to stay on the move.

After about an hour of running, they finally reached what they thought was the safe house of headquarters. After they settled down, gunfire was heard from the entrance, the soldier they had protecting them fell to the floor dead.

"Damn it…we…we were so close…" the soldier coughed up with his remaining breath. Everyone looked on in terror as 7 soldiers ran into the room. They all raised their weapons, ready to execute everyone who was left. Maya held onto Aoba tightly and crushed her eyes shut. Aoba gritted his teeth hard and got himself ready to embrace death. Then a loud crashing sound was heard over the intercom. It took everyone off guard. Then the ceiling caved in, the soldiers beneath the ceiling made dying cries as a huge purple hand smashed them into the floor. It was Shinji in Evangelion Unit 01. He opened the hand and there was Misato, her hand and arm stretched out.

"Come on everyone! Hurry!" Misato yelled with a painful wince. Maya and Aoba were so happy to see her.

"Oh my god, Major Katsuragi you're alive!" Maya cheered, still gripping to Aoba tightly. Aoba grinned at the Major ready to make a smart-ass remark like always.

"I always knew you were one tough woman but jeeze, you are invincible!" Aoba stated, coughing up blood again. Maya whipped it from his mouth and helped him and the others into the Evangelion's hands. Misato, Aoba and Maya all sat against the fingers of their savior. Shinji ran away from Terminal Dogma, leaving it behind. Aoba grinned as a gigantic explosion roared behind them. Everyone cried out in fear as Shinji ran as fast as he could away from the explosion. Misato eyed Aoba's smirk.

"Did you...?" Misato spoke, Aoba shook his head. It was then that she noticed someone was missing.

"Wait a minute, where's Hyuga?" she looked around in a panic. Maya laid Aoba against her and looked over at the Major.

"I'm afraid he sacrificed his one life…to save all of us. He saved us all Major Katsuragi. We tried to save him…but fate was against us…" Maya spoke, lowering her head with her tears dripping on her lap like rain. Misato's eyes welled up with tears as she watched the destruction of Terminal Dogma. A familiar voice was heard as a hand rested on both the shoulder of Aoba and Misato. They looked up to see professor Fuyutsuki standing over them.

"I'm glad to see some of you made it out ok. As for me I managed to get out via the emergency fire escape near the top desk. It was a hell of a time getting around the soldiers though, seeing that was unarmed." He said. They all sighed contently to see another one of their colleagues survive. They all didn't see the commander, so it pretty much was assumed he was dead. They sighed in relief up at him as the hands of the Evangelion slowly were placed on the ground on the outskirt of Tokyo 3. They all got off of Shinji's hand as he laid the Eva back against the mountain, right next to Unit 02 and Unit 00. Shinji got out and ran to the other Eva pilot's entry plugs which were both up and out of their Evas. Shinji opened up Rei's plug first. He saw several bleeding spots on her head and stomach, but she was still breathing.

"Ayanami! Wake up Ayanami!" Shinji called to her. Rei slowly woke up, her eyes hazy and dizzy as she saw Shinji's body standing over her. Shinji leaned into the plug and started to cry. "Thnk God you're alive" Shinji spoke as he was pushed aside by one of the NERV personal, who had a medical kit ready for treatment on the first child. Rei reached out for Shinji, but he was gone before she could touch him. She laid there; the only movement was from her chest raising up and down erratically, causing her chest to sting with a sore pain. Shinji quickly ran to Evangelion Unit 02 and ripped open the door to the plug. As it opened, Asuka jumped out of the cockpit and right on to Shinji, dropping them both to the ground. Asuka looked down at Shinji, losing her angry composure completely. She was blushing heavily both from tears, emotions and just everything that the crazy day had thrown at her.

"Thank you Shinji! Thank you!" she spoke crying as she leaned down forcibly kissed him. Shinji's eyes widened in shock, then slowly closed wrapping his arms around her. Shinji's thoughts soon walked into his mind again.

"So this is love?" Shinji spoke to himself. The warm feeling of two people being together filling his heart with warmth he had not known since his mother died. As Rei was lifted out of the cockpit, she turned her head to see Shinji and Asuka, tears forced out of her emotionless eyes as she saw them kissing and holding each other. Then once more, she blacked out. Everyone looked over the slightly destroyed city, everyone thanking God they were alive.

"Finally this damn thing is over..." Misato thought to herself. Everyone looked on with relief and grief as the sun slowly rose over Tokyo 3.

Years Later...

The buildings dazzled in the bright light, Tokyo 3 was reborn for hopefully the last time. Misato looked out from her apartment, the city all nice and clean. People could actually be seen walking around these day, much different from the past 5 years this place was around. She sighed in relief as she walked to Shinji's door.

"Hey you two, wake up and go out today, it's a gorgeous day out!" she shouted cheerfully into the room. A slight grumbling could be heard from inside the room. Misato opened the door and saw Shinji's arms cuddled warmly over Asuka's body. They both laid there peacefully under the covers as Misato rolled her eyes and closed the door. She shook her head and started to make breakfast.

Rei laid all alone in her dross bed, her severe wounds had finally healed up after 3 years of rest and rehab. She grimaced as the sun shined down on her eyes, her heart still not healed from the pain she felt at the end of that painful day.

End Prologue


End file.
